


The Results

by VoraciouslyVictoriousValkyrie



Series: Whatever the Future May Hold [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoraciouslyVictoriousValkyrie/pseuds/VoraciouslyVictoriousValkyrie
Summary: Season 3 Spoilers!In which Michael does not die and we find out the results of his LSAT and what this means for the family moving forward. BTW, this means he didn't collapse in the testing room.





	The Results

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so bear with me while I get a feel for the characters' voices. I didn't expect it to be this hard! :) Also, I've been stewing in my anger with the show's decision to kill Michael off, because all it did was reset the show. Now, we'll have to go through the same love triangle/angst/heart glow-y/childish stuff as before. It's lazy, and it makes me so mad to know a good actor lost his job because of this, to give the lead new romantic threads. And to bring some random guy ("Adam") back who was apparently her first love, it just taints everything. Ugh. As you can see, I am very upset by this. Anyway, rant over. If you like this, leave a comment, and let me know if you have any suggestions or requests. I am at the same username on Tumblr, fyi.

The time had come.

Three weeks had passed, and--one way or another--Michael Cordero Jr.'s life was about to take a major turn. The LSAT results had arrived in his inbox early this morning, though not until after Jane had already left for school. Michael was too afraid to see them on his own. He hadn't exactly been "Mr. Confident" in the testing room; and besides, Jane was his rock, his good luck charm. Her presence made everything better. After all, if she hadn't found him in the hallway as quickly as she did, he could be dead right now. He _should_ be dead right now. Michael winced, rolling his shoulder back to ease the tension in his chest. Ten-plus hours of worrying and pacing couldn't be good for his aortic dis--his heart problem. He knew that and vowed to calm down, but the thought made him stress about how he was worrying, which made him worry more. And more and more. And so on and so forth...He clutched the counter. _Deep breaths_ , he commanded himself. Jane would be here any minute.

Like magic, he heard her key jiggle in the lock at that exact moment. His heart jumped as the door swung open and Jane breezed in, carrying paper bags in one arm and a squirming toddler in the other. Michael went to relieve her, hoping she wouldn't notice the hole he'd worn in the kitchen floor.

"Sorry, I'm late," Jane said, planting a kiss on Michael's cheek. Mateo went to his stepdad with eager arms, while Jane went to the kitchen to unload the bags. "I had to proofread this manuscript as part of my training, and it was good, Michael. Like, so good." She was referencing the new job she had gotten at the publishing place. Forty-thousand a year plus benefits. "I didn't spent much time with my boss yet, but I'm sure she's sweet. What's wrong? Why aren't you talking?" Jane regarded her husband with a frown. "I know you're only supposed to have healthy stuff, but I don't think one glass of wine and one mini-cupcake is going to kill you. Today was such a good day. I wanted to celebrate." She finished pulling the wine bottle out of its bag and sat it on the counter beside the aforementioned cupcakes. "Michael?" Worry tinged her voice.

Michael set Mateo down, and the little monster (a term of endearment, he swears) ran into the other room to seek out his toys--and Faith M. Whiskers III. Mateo was obsessed with pulling her tail, and for Faith's part, she seemed to enjoy it. Strange cat. Faith M. Whiskers II would have never gone for that. "My test scores came back today," he said with a half-hearted laugh, eyes trained on his wife's face. "This morning, actually." He swallowed. "I haven't seen them yet."

Jane's mouth dropped open. "Your scores? Why haven't you seen them?"

"I wanted to wait for you. You've been having so much good luck lately, I was hoping some if it would rub off on me. You know, like by osmosis."

Jane shook her head, her hand coming up to touch her temple. "Okay, where? They send them by e-mail, right?"

Michael nodded then reached down in his pocket to retrieve his phone. "Yeah." He handed it to her. "You open it. I'm already logged in."

Jane took the phone, though from the expression on her face Michael could tell she was anything but cool, calm and collected. "Okay, the floor. We should sit on the floor." Michael was confused but proceeded to fold himself down on the living room floor anyway. "Not that floor," she said. "The bathroom."

He looked at her like she was insane. " _The bathroom?_ " It was his floor, but still.

"Just do it," she ordered. "I'll put Mateo in his crib."

Michael followed her directive, and a moment later Jane joined him. The duo sat pretzel-style on the cold tile floor, Jane's back pressed against the bathtub, with Michael's pressed against the toilet. Thankfully, the lid was down. Their knees bumped in the cramped room. "Jane, this is--"

"Shh." She closed the door until it was only open by a crack. "Almost all of my important talks with Lina have happened on the bathroom floor." She motioned around them. "Bathroom floors are magical, okay?"

He tried to imagine Jane sitting on the floor of a public restroom and failed. "Okay."

"Okay, now breathe." They took a series of deep breaths together. "And how do you feel?"

Stressed! Stressed! Stressed! It was practically his theme song at this point. "Good," he lied. "Nervous, but confident." Who was confident after failing all their practice tests?

"Don't be nervous," Jane whispered. She was using her "mellow" voice. Michael recognized it as the one she used on Mateo when he was being extraordinarily fussy. "You are smart and capable and deserving. You worked so hard to get where you are in life. I already know you passed. I just need you to believe it too. Our family has taken enough hits. We deserve this good news."

Good news. Michael took another deep breath. "Okay. Open it." He folded his hand around her knee.

Jane tapped the screen. Her eyes roamed absently for a moment and then they became impossibly wide. "You passed!" she exclaimed. "Michael, you passed!"

A million weights lifted from his chest. "I did?" He tried to shift himself so he could he see the phone, but the tiny space impeded his endeavor. Jane climbed into his lap to compensate, which was ten times more desirable. "Scroll down. What's it say?"

"It says that you, Michael Cordero Jr. scored a 163 on your LSAT, which places you in the 87th percentile." She reached up behind her to touch his cheek. "Oh, Michael this is a good score. You're going to get into a really good school with this."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can't believe it." Maybe the universe didn't hate him. Then he remembered that his shooter was still on the loose. The shooter that happened to be his partner. The partner at the police department that he was no longer a part of. Maybe he would save that assumption for another time. "So this means the Law Offices of Michael Cordero Jr. is a actually a real possibility now?"

Jane dropped the phone and twisted in his lap so she was facing him. "Oh, it's not just a possibility. It's a fact. Get ready, baby. People are going to busting down your door, begging you to take their cases. You're gonna be more famous than Johnnie Cochran. But for good reasons," she added quickly.

"Johnnie Cochran, huh?" Michael smiled and did his best imitation. "'If it doesn't fit, you must acquit.'"

Jane laughed. "We can work on that."

He pulled her against his chest. "I'd rather work on other things," he whispered, drawing her in for a kiss. And it was in that moment that Michael knew everything would be be alright. Life would work out for him, for _them._ They were a unit now, and there was nothing that they could not accomplish when they were together.

Well, maybe _one_ thing.

Jane broke away from the kiss. "Michael," she said. "I am _not_ having sex on a bathroom floor."

 


End file.
